


30 Days of Drakecest

by FanFicReader01



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuteness overload, Dating, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M, cute moments with the drake bros, drakecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets/Drabbles for the famous 30 day OTP Challenge from dA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one: Holding hands

 

This winter was extremely cold. The beautiful white landscape however made a bit up for the freezing cold. The whole town was covered with a thick layer of snow. It was like God had spilled his whipped cream all over the city. The snow gave the whole city a softer and smoother look. When you looked at the city from a distance on one of the hills, it looked like you were looking at a picturesque setting in a snowglobe.

 

But as far as the breathtaking view went the Drake brothers didn’t seem to pay attention to the landscape. No, they were too busy bombarding each other with big snow balls. They especially went outside the town, into the snowy meadows to play around in the snow. Just because they were now adults didn’t mean the snow fun didn’t apply to them anymore. In fact, now that they finally had a stable home and income, they had to catch up to their lost childhood.

 

‘You’re cheating! You have a way bigger ammunition than I’ Nate yelled at his older brother as he had to evade a rain of flying snowballs towards him. ‘You’re just slow with making ammo!’ Sam shouted back. Firing another load of snowballs at his younger brother.

Nate rolled away and immediately took a hand full of snow afterwards in both hands. While orienting himself a bit after standing up again, Sam pulled a surprise with a snowball right into Nate’s face. Nathan laughed and cursed both at the same time and threw his own snow in the direction where he believed his brother stood.

 A growl affirmed the snow had hit the target.

When both men were exhausted they fell next to each other into the deep snow, almost sinking away in it. They laughed.

Nate started to make a snow angel and Sam followed. After having made three more, Sam pulled Nate up.

 ‘C’mere, little brother’, he grinned. ‘Let’s go home. It’s already getting dark.’ Both brothers looked up at the grey sky and some snowflakes started to fall slowly out of the heavy clouds. Nate nodded.

They climbed over the fences of the meadows and landed back on the paved ground. Sam helped Nate erase some of the snowflakes from his back and Nate did the same.

 

When they walked down to the city again, Sam noticed that Nate was shaking a bit from the cold. They stopped in their tracks. The younger Drake rubbed his hands together in an attempt to get warmer.

 ‘Catched a cold, little brother?’ Sam teased.

‘Yeah, a bit’ Nate mumbled. He took off his gloves and it revealed some red, blueish fingers.

 ‘Aw, c’mere and let me warm you up’, Sam pulled his younger brother closer to his side, while also removing his own gloves. The next thing he did was putting Nate’s trembling hands into his own, warmer and bigger hands.

 ‘Man, Sam, how do you keep your hands that warm? Even with my gloves on my fingers keep freezing to death!’ Nate exclaimed curiously. Sam grinned.

‘Guess it comes with the whole “Older Brother Starters Pack”’ Sam answered amused.

Nate raised an eyebrow, asking: ‘Older brother starters pack?’

Sam laughed. ‘I mean, keeping my little baby brother safe and warm. That’s my duty, right? Thus I’m gifted with warm hands even in the winter!’

Nate rolled his eyes and sighed: ‘Does that humour also come with your “Older Brother Starters Pack”?’

 

And so the Drake brothers walked home, hand in hand while soft snow flakes were falling down from the sky.


	2. Day two: Cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's night at the orphanage and it storms outside.

It was a few minutes past midnight. In the orphanage everything had went silent. Even the nuns had gone to bed. Outside the building a lost car was the only sound of disturbance of the other quiet night.

But dark gray thick layers of clouds gathered in the sky to hide the natural light from the moon. It was like all the stars extinguished one by one. Like a threatening curtain overshadowed them. A low rumble was heard already and Nathan Morgan was still up and awake. His bunkbed stood next to the window. When he was sure that all the nuns had went to bed, he opened the long brown curtains to look through the windows.

Nate looked outside and thought that the storm was starting to swallow the world whole. It kind of frightened him but he was also fascinated how nature could be beautiful and scary at the same time.

Heavy rain started to pour down on the streets and roofs. The rain splattered almost aggressively against the windows of the building and for a moment Nate was afraid it would shatter the windows.

 Now and then there were visible lightning bolts that lightened the black sky for only a split second. Nate then counted the seconds when the thunder would be heard.

A loud crack of lightning made him jump almost out of bed. If the thunder wouldn’t go away soon, there was no way of sleeping this night, Nate thought. Although he didn’t mind staying up all night to watch the storm pass over.

 

‘Psst!’ Again Nate jolted. This time because of the sudden voice behind his back. When he turned his head, he saw a grinning face and a big fluff of brown hair hanging upside down. It was his beloved older brother, Sam.

 ‘You still up too?’ he whispered to him. Sam nodded and with a swift move he climbed out of his bed and joined Nate.

‘Couldn’t sleep because the weather, baby brother?’ Sam asked. He pulled his smaller brother close to him and Nate let his head rest against Sam’s shoulder.

 ‘Hm’, he confirmed, already starting to yawn. This was actually the fourth night in a row he couldn’t sleep well. This time around luckily, it weren’t nightmares that kept him awake, but the thunder and the heavy rain.  

 ‘How about you? Why are you still awake?’ Nate asked curiously. Sam scratched through his hair, yawned and answered: ‘I was almost asleep when the thunder and lightning set in. also heard some shifting beneath my bed, so I guessed it was you.’

 ‘Are you afraid of the thunder and all?’ Nate wanted to know. His brother gave him a warming and reassuring smile: ‘Nope. Are you?’

 ‘Maybe, a little bit. Sometimes the thunder is really deafening and unpredictable. Makes me jump outa my skin’ Nate responded, his tired body lowered a bit so his head was now laying in Sam’s lap. Sam’s hand stroked through Nate’s shorter, softer hair.

 ‘Wanna hear a story?’ the older brother lowered his voice as he spoke. Nate smiled and nodded.

 ‘Is it a pirate story?’

‘Not this time. It’s more a fairy tale’

 ‘A fairy tale? Isn’t that for girls? With all the princesses and stuff?’

‘Well, fairy tales are for all ages and for all people, Nathan. The one I’m about to tell you is for all people too. It isn’t about princesses however. No, this one is about why there is thunder and lightning when it’s storming’ Sam explained. ‘Sounds cool to me’ Nate mumbles, closing his eyes already and nuzzling deeper into his brother’s lap.

 ‘So this isn’t a scientific story, that would be boring and difficult right? Remember, this is only a fairy tale. Thus what I’m going to tell isn’t always true’ Sam warned.

 ‘That’s okay’ Nate hummed. He liked it when his brother told short stories before going to sleep.

Sam started to tell the story.

 

‘ _You must know that we aren’t the only people that exist on this planet. In fact, we’re just the “Earth People”. We live, as the name says it, on earth. But there are also “Cloud People”. They live high up in the sky. When we don’t see the clouds, the Cloud People are probably travelling around the world on their clouds._

_The Cloud People are divided in two groups or tribes. There is the Thunder Tribe and the Lightning Tribe. As you can see, the Cloud People are more primitive than us, Earth People. And from time to time the Tribes gather to fight each other to see who has more strength. When you see a lot of clouds together, especially those during a storm, you know the two Tribes are arguing and/or fighting._

_The Thunder Tribe is the tribe who uses their voices the most. They will scream, shout and yell to intimidate the other tribe. When their voices collide and become one big roaring sound, you can hear it on earth as thunder. That is how the Thunder Tribe got its name._

_On the other side of the battle, the Lightning Tribe fights. They depend more on weapons and they fight with their hands. They use sharp spears. When those spears miss their target, sometimes they fall through the clouds. Before they can really reach the earth, the spears have go to through a shield that serves as protection for us Earth People. It’s there, when the spears make contact with said shield, the weapons shatter. The remains are the blinding lightning bolts you can see during a storm.’_

 

When Sam finished his story, he saw that his brother already fell asleep or so it seemed.

As careful as ever, he laid Nathan on his back and with his head into his pillow. After he had pulled the sheet over Nate again, he sneaked away. A sudden hand caught his wrist.

 ‘Stay a little longer’ a sleepy voice whispered. Sam sighed, how could he ever refuse the chance to spent just one minute more with his beloved baby brother?

Without having to be asked twice, Sam slipped back under the sheets with Nate and grabbed his younger brother with both arms, pulling him closer into his embrace. Nate giggled a bit. It didn’t matter if he was tired, cuddling like this with Sam was always something to cherish and to hold onto.

 Both Sam and Nate wished this night would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to add some "origin" story about the storm and why there's the thunder and the lightning. So I made up a story myself!  
> I always liked myths and stories of old tribes, so I tried to make my own :) Hope you liked it!  
> Also I think that's a cute way for Sam to sooth baby Nate :D


	3. Day three: gaming/watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rainy day. Sam and Nate get bored and decide to watch a movie together

It was a rainy day and there was nothing to do. It had been just three days after the brothers had discovered yet another lost treasure. The whole hunt only took them one month, which was exceptional short.

Now a little statue stood proudly in their living room. If one didn’t know how much the thing was worth, one would think it was some kitsch. Of course the Drakes knew better.

 

Sam was laying lazily in their couch, reading some magazine about history. Nate joined him at the couch and was starting the TV.

 ‘Watcha gonna watch?’ Sam asked, one eye peeking out of the magazine.

‘Maybe we could watch something together?’ Nate suggested. The other man now closed the magazine and placed it on the table. ‘Any suggestions?’ Sam pointed at the bookcase with one shelf filled with various movies and TV series.

 ‘We could watch Pirates of the Caribbean?’ Nate guessed. Sam shook his head in disapproval. ‘Seen it too much’

 ‘Okay then. How about…. Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark?’ Nate tried.

‘I dunno. I feel like we should try something else. Something new.’

  ‘I got something!’ Nate exclaimed. He walked to the shelf with DVDs and picked a small box with a great number of characters on the cover. The younger brother sat down again and showed Sam the box.

 When the older brother took a closer look, he noticed how the characters on the box were all drawn. It looked cartoonish. The guy who stood in front of everyone else had these long gangling arms and legs. He wore a sleeveless red vest and short blue pants. His headwear seemed to be a straw hat. What also stood out were the big black eyes, the scar underneath his left eye and the wide smile the funny looking guy had.

 ‘So, what’s this?’

‘It’s an anime series. Made by the Japanese’ Nate explained. ‘Found it when I was going to the store. When I saw it was about pirates and adventures, I had to buy it.’

 ‘ _One Piece_ , eh? Well, let’s give it a try’ Sam laid back.

 

‘Catchy opening’ Sam hummed. The whole cast looked quirky and exaggerated. But it gave the series a humorous tone already.

Both men had to get used to the Japanese language before really getting into the series.

 

‘It’s funny, confusing and also dramatic. Like it’s a mix of everything’ Sam stated when they had finished the fourth episode. ‘Still, I don’t know what to think of it.’

 

Halfway through the fifth episode Nate grinned: ‘This is really getting ridiculous!’

 ‘Wanna stop?’ Sam asked.’

‘Yeah, I think we’ve had watched enough already. Shall we play a game instead?’

Sam lifted his shoulders. ‘Why not?’

‘Good, I’ve always wanted you to introduce you to this one game I’m really fond of!’ Nate jumped excited off the couch and fumbled a bit at the shelf under the movies. Eventually he picked a CD case and returned to the TV. He put the disk of the game into the PlayStation.

 ‘Here, catch’ Nate warned as he threw the CD case to Sam.

‘ _Crash Bandicoot_? Isn’t this game freaking old?’ Sam asked. Nate smirked. ‘Yeah, only playable on PS one. Glad I’ve kept that thing.’

 

‘So, what’s the whole goal of this thing?’

‘Just got to make it to another level. It’s fun, though’ Nate grinned as he saw how Sam failed miserably in getting across the level with the pits. He kept falling into them.

 ‘Why can’t he just climb back up? And why does he only spin and run forward?’ Sam complained a bit frustrated.

 ‘I was asking the same thing when I first played it. But that’s just how it is’ Nate laughed.

 

‘Is it really supposed to be a bandicoot? Seems like it’s a fox to me’ Sam snorted after having died for the tenth time. He put the console into his lap, stretching his arms.

 ‘You can do better?’ he challenged Nate, who immediately took the console and rolled his eyes.

 ‘Of course.  Can’t beat Elena though’ Nate mumbled as he restarted the game. The brothers laughed when Nate almost immediately died by getting crushed by a huge rolling boulder.

 ‘Hehe, better than me, you said?’ Sam snickered. ‘Let’s do another challenge. We both play, let’s say, three levels. And the one who gets the highest score, gets a kiss from the loser.’

 ‘That isn’t even a real challenge. By the way kissing you isn’t a punishment for me failing at a game’ Nate laughed. He shifted closer to his brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sam smiled and kissed Nate back. ‘True to that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make them both watch a movie and play a game. And why not an anime about pirates? XD  
> Also what better game to play than Crash Bandicoot, right?


	4. Day four: on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date.

Or all the possible dates they could go on. As suggested by Nate.

 

  1. Going to the movies
  2. Picnic
  3. Funfair/ amusement park
  4. Go to a museum about history, what else?
  5. Paintballing
  6. Visit a zoo
  7. Go to a restaurant
  8. Scuba diving
  9. Visit a flea market
  10. Renting a hotel room/going to a love hotel



 

 

‘These are all ridiculous options, Nathan. Where did you even find these? Although I do like number ten pretty much’ Sam snickered when he had read the little paper Nate had handed him that morning. Nate stood beside him and lifted his shoulders.

 ‘Why not? It’s fun to do, right?’

‘Well, yeah. But aren’t they like very cliché?’ Sam argued, but there was that flickering in his eyes that said otherwise.

When Nate gave him that puppy eyes look, he gave in.

 ‘Alright, you got me. Let’s tick the ten things off with the first one, shall we?’

 

_1 Going to the movies_

 

The same evening they went for the movies. Sam chose a horror movie. They had ordered two big bags of popcorn and also two cans of soda.

It had been a fun night together. There were not as many people in the theater as expected so it was less embarrassing when they both screamed like little girls with pitched voices every time there was a jumpscare.

Afterwards they brushed it off like it was nothing. Scared? Never.

 

_2 Picnic_

 

Nate had prepared a nice meal for their little picnic on a sunny Sunday afternoon. Well, it was supposed to be sunny. But it surely wasn’t when they had just settled down on a nice green hill.

Just when they were about to eat the cake Nate had baked for them, it started raining like crazy.

They had to find shelter in an abandoned old shack that was quite dusty. With the food ruined, the picnic adventure had come to an end. That didn’t mean the brothers could do something _different_ instead. Like taking of their soaked clothing and sharing body heat. And sharing body heat quickly led to more _interesting_ things. When the sun broke through again, they awkwardly left the shack with only their pants on. As fast as possible they had ran to their car and rode back home before anyone could’ve seen them.

 

_3 Visiting a funfair/ amusement park_

 

Although Sam wasn’t very fond of the funfair, his excitement when they arrived proved otherwise.

When they were at the air rifle stall, he promised Nate to win the big prize for him, which was a giant fluffy bear. Needless to say, Sam had won.

After Nate had insisted, the brothers went into the carousel. Nate sat on a horse, Sam had chosen a creature that resembled a dolphin. A heavily disfigured dolphin that was.

  Next attraction they went onto was a pendulum ride. They both screamed their lungs out, while holding each hands very tight. Nate wanted to keep the photo that was made as a little reminder.

The last thing they did was on Sam’s proposal. Nate thought riding the Ferris wheel was a very unlikely choice of Sam as he didn’t strike him to be the very romantic type. But then again, Sam was full of surprises.

During their silent ride in the big spinning wheel, they ate cotton candy and finally they kissed when they were at the very top of the Ferris wheel.

 

_4 Go to a museum about history, what else?_

This could’ve been the most boring date of them all, if they would’ve done it properly. But them being Drakes, they visited the museum at midnight.

 ‘Always trying to make it a thrilling experience, huh?’ Nate had asked when they were past the first security guards of the museum.

 ‘Of course. I kinda missed the illegal life, you know’ Sam hummed.

When they were in, the big halls were placed in a red light. It were the lasers that were almost everywhere that casted off the red glow.

 ‘You up for a little Twister game’ Sam grinned. ‘I’d call it Twister Advanced.’ Nate rolled his eyes while letting his flashlight trail over the walls. ‘Nice paintings’, he said with a hint of sarcasm.

 

‘Alright, twisting your way through the red lasers was a bad idea! Very bad idea!’ Sam yelled when they were getting chased by the security guards they previously had evaded.

Although they were in this situation, Sam and Nate both had to laugh.

 ‘Can’t catch the Drake brothers!’ Nate had exclaimed when they jumped onto Sam’s motorcycle.

 It was just like the old days.

 

_5 Paintballing_

Sam and Nate could’ve played a nice match of paintball alone or they could’ve asked the others as well. And that is what they did.

Elena, Sully, Chloe and Charlie had agreed to tag along on the paintball adventure.

It had been fun and all of them had ended up with some bruises. But they had accepted it.

At least it weren’t real bullets that had hit them. And at least it weren’t other people “chasing” them.

 

_6 Visit a zoo_

Nate had always wanted to visit a zoo when he was a little kid. So when they visited a zoo, Sam made sure it was the best zoo there was.

 

There were all sorts of exotic animals. From the sea creatures to the giraffes to the more rare animals like the tapir and the aye aye.

Sam enjoyed the zoo too. But not really because of the animals, it was more because of his little brother. The excited look in his eyes when they encountered new animals.

 ‘Look, Sam!’ Nate would point at the animal and pull Sam by his arm.

It was like Nate had become the little kid again. Yes, he could be very childish sometimes, but it was cute, Sam thought.

 

_7 Go to a restaurant_

 

‘The McDonalds? Really, Sam?’ Nate was a bit speechless when Sam parked the car at the parking next to the fast-food restaurant.

‘Hey, they had a special hamburger menu. This was the last week they would sell it’ Sam replied. Nate shook his head and exit the car. To the brothers’ surprise it wasn’t very crowded in the McDonalds.

 

 ‘Gotta admit, the burger special tastes really good’ Nate admitted when he took another bite of the big burger. Sauce, lettuce and a tomato dripping out of the bun on the other side. Sam laughed. Nate hadn’t had fast-food for a while now and he had forgotten what a drag it was to eat a hamburger properly without making a damn mess.

 ‘Very funny, Sam. By the way, you yourself got some mayo on your nose’ Nate pointed out.

Sam wiped his nose, only to hear his brother laugh amused. ‘Nathan, there wasn’t even mayo-’ he got interrupted with Nate pushing a finger of burger sauce on his nose.

 ‘Now you do’, he smirked.

 

_8 Scuba diving_

 

So Sam had never done scuba diving before, so Nate had to teach him. Not in the real sea of course, that would be too dangerous. But a local swimming pool would be the right practice to get used to the whole thing.

 ‘Damn, bottle is heavier than I thought’ Sam groaned when he had pulled his suit on.

‘Told ya’ Nate responded with a sneaky laugh. ‘You look gorgeous, love’ he added and with his diving goggles still on, he kissed Sam on his head.

They both looked ridiculous but it was fun to do, Sam had to admit when they were back in the locker-room again.

 ‘Two dates to go’ Sam said when he ticked off the number eight.

 

_9 Visit a flea market_

 

Paying a visit to a flea market always had unexpected surprises to it. You never knew what you ended up buying.

It was a warm day when Sam and Nate sauntered over the market. Stopping every now and then to look at the stuff the merchants sold. The variety in stuff was enormous.

You had the common stuff like clothing, old jewelry, cutlery, old paintings and even furniture. But you could also buy music instruments and even parts of cars. One guy even sold his old stamps and his whole bottlecap collection. Some kids showed off their toys.

For those who were hungry enough, there were some stands with food.

The brothers had eaten some ice cream and Nate had bought an odd looking spyglass.

Sam had tried to talk Nate out of it, but as stubborn Nate was, he had bought the thing. Although he knew it probably was a fake.

 

_10 Renting a hotel room/ going to a love hotel_

After discussing whether to rent a hotel room or really go to a love hotel, the brothers decided to choose the latter.

Checking in had been a bit awkward and Sam had to use a fake surname to avoid any suspicions.

 

While Nate took a shower first, Sam tested out the bed. It was soft and probably only served for the fucking rather than sleeping on it.

 ‘Let’s see what’s on TV’, the older brother mumbled to himself when he zapped the thing on.

He was greeted with loud moaning of some woman with large breasts. A man grunted while pounding roughly into her. Sam quickly lowered the sound and zapped to another channel. No success, there was only porn available. Straight porn to be correct.

Sam sighed. ‘Even the TV serves as a way to arouse?’

 

‘I’m back. Also wanna take a shower? It’s really cool. With all the flashing lights. Almost feels like being at the disco’ Nate said with a big grin on his face when he entered the room again, only with a bathrobe on. Sam shook his head. ‘Nah, think I’ll shower afterwards’ he smirked.

 

Before joining Sam on the bed, Nate dropped his bathrobe, leaving him all naked.

Sam took a moment to take in the beautiful view. He gazed at him, licking his lips. There were some water drops left on his body. His hair was still damp and damn, did he look gorgeous.

 ‘Damn’, Sam sighed out loud. Nate gave him a smirk. ‘Like the view, brother?’

‘I sure do. Now come lay with me.’ Nate obeyed willingly. He laid on his side, one hand supporting his head. Sam leaned in to kiss Nate on his nose.

 

It didn’t take them long to become a mess. There were some sloppy kisses, others were hungry and full of lust. While Sam was pounding into Nate, the younger man led his hands wander through Sam’s messy hair. It had been a while since they had fucked.

 ‘Ah, S- Sam’ Nate panted as Sam increased his pace. But the rhythm got unstable, meaning Sam was also close. The older used one hand to stroke Nate’s erection. His thumb slid over the sensitive tip, making Nate moan louder. It was music to Sam’s ears.  Nate clawed at Sam’s back, holding him tight when he came. His older brother quickly followed.

 ‘Fuck, Nate. You’re tight’ Sam rode out his orgasm before carefully pulling his cock out of his brother. Then he collapsed next to Nate, his chest heaving up and down fast. They were still panting a bit.

Sam swiped away some sweat off his forehead. He looked at Nate who looked really satisfied, eyes slightly closed.

Suddenly Nate pulled his brother in for a close embrace.

 

The room smelled like sweat and sex. Sam smooched Nate on his forehead, next on his well-defined jawline, then on his collarbone. Nate slid his hands through Sam’s hair as he kissed Nate on his belly. A small giggle escaped from Nate’s mouth.

‘Looks like I need a second shower’ he sighed.

‘Care if I’d join?’ Sam smirked, looking up at his brother who smirked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't upload it yesterday. I was quite tired. But today I will also post chapter five :D


	5. Day five: kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate liked to kiss his brother. Sam also loved to kiss his smaller brother back.

The first time they had kissed, they were still kids. It was an innocent little kiss on Nate’s forehead.

But when they finally had established a deeper bond and relationship, they kissed many times.

 

They kissed after a successful treasure hunt. They would congratulate each other and afterwards they would kiss each other.

 

When there was a heavy storm Sam would give small smooches on Nate’s head, his nose, his cheeks, his lips. Although Nate wasn’t afraid of the storms anymore, it had become a habit and Nate didn’t complain about it.

 

Nate kissed Sam after his workout. Every weekend Sam practiced his sit-ups. Nate would hold his brother’s feet in place. After reaching hundred sit-ups in a row, Sam leaned in and Nate would give him a kiss.

 

They would kiss in the rain. Their umbrella laid forgotten in a pool of water when their kiss intensified. Nate clung to his brother, as if he never wanted to let the other man go.

Sam would return the kiss eagerly and with an equal force. It was a wet kiss.

 

After sex, it was Sam’s habit to press kisses on Nate’s whole body. Sensual kisses on his brother’s neck, on the collarbone, on his chest, on a nipple. Kisses at his abdomen, a kiss on Nate’s inner thighs. A little smooch on his knee. When Sam kissed his brother’s bellybutton, Nate would always giggle, making Sam laugh as well.

 

There were also the very hungry kisses. Then the brothers would kiss as if their lives depended on it.

Lips crashed against lips, tongues fought over dominance, teeth sometimes clashed. It were more primal kisses. But they were wanted all the same.

 

 


	6. Day six: wearing each other's clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam loses a bet and faces the consequences

‘It would be fun’ Sam snorted when struggling with the shirt. It had already been a drag to put on Nate’s pants. Too damn tight. Why did he do this again?

That’s right, he had lost a small bet. Although he was on the losing end of that bet, Nate had decided to do the same as well. “Just for the laughs”, Nate had said.

And that’s why he was in the bathroom and his little brother on the other side of the door, putting on Sam’s clothing.

 

‘Yo, bro, you ready?’ was heard from the other side.

‘Almost, just putting on that shirt of yours’ Sam replied while putting his remaining arm into the sleeve. He was certain he could hear a small crack. Hopefully he didn’t rip off the shirt.

 ‘What do you think?’ Sam said as he opened the door, almost hitting Nate with it.

‘You look… great’ Nate almost giggled, placing a hand for his mouth to hold back a laugh. He failed miserably. Sam couldn’t really complain because his little brother also made a fool of himself with Sam’s clothes. They were just too big. Some parts were loose where they shouldn’t. It reminded him of the time he had lent Nate his jacket.

 ‘Damn, Sam, I can really see you bulge in those pants’ Nate snorted. Sam reddened as he looked down at his pants. It was true, the crotch part didn’t have not enough fabric.

 ‘This really was a bad idea’ Sam grunted as he tried to adjust the close-fitting garment.

‘Yeah, maybe it was’ Nate admitted, ‘You know what? Maybe we should just strip.’

 ‘Like, right now?’

‘Yes, right now’ Nate put on a smug grin and Sam returned that glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is very short and very silly. Didn't know how to make a proper story for this day :P  
> Also, how do you even end this?


	7. Day seven: cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cosplaying for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day has passed peacefully with more Drakecest !

‘Hey brother, check this out!’ Sam waved his hand to get Nate’s attention.

‘What is it?’, Nate stared at the flyer Sam held in his fist. It was a colourful paper with bold letters spelled: **COMIC CON**.

 ‘Think we should go?’ Nate asked. His brother smiled and answered ‘Definitely! Sounds fun. Maybe we could even dress up for it, you know?’

Nate scratched his head. ‘Dress up? As what? Santa Claus?’

‘You could do that. But I was thinking for something more badass’ Sam said.

 ‘What’s your suggestion, smartass?’ Nate challenged his brother.

‘We could go as one of those characters from _The Walking Dead_? Or as pirates?’

 

The brothers had never been to a con. So when they looked it up on the internet they were surprised at the huge crowds a con attracted each year. There were actors and actresses, artists and a lot of fans visiting the cons.

 ‘While looking at it, I think we might stand out if we don’t dress up’ Sam remarked. Nate nodded.

 ‘Where do we find those costumes, _if_ we know what we’ll be dressing up like?’

‘Internet. Or we can try to make it ourselves. By the way, maybe the girls know how to make a costume?’ Sam suggested. Nate snorted. ‘Why would they do that for us? It’s not like these things are made in a minute.’

 

A day later and the whole living room was filled with long strips of various fabrics, plates of foam and a sewing machine.

Nate had invited Elena and Chloe to come and help them with the whole cosplaying thing.

Of course, the ladies were off to a good start, while the men were still trying to figure it all out.

 ‘Ouch! Sewing isn’t my thing, really’ Nate snorted when he had cut himself with the sewing needle again. He heard an amused chuckle coming from the other side of the room. Naturally, it was his older brother, giving him a smug grin.

 ‘What is that thing there supposed to be? A hat?’ Nate asked sarcastically while pointing at a black object in Sam’s lap.

 ‘That’s a pirate hat, Nathan. And for the more educated people a tricorn hat’ Sam replied.

After more failed attempts, Elena insisted on helping Nate and his brother and Chloe had to show them how to use the sewing machine _properly_.

 

When the day of Comic Con arrived, the brothers were sitting in the train in the early morning.

 ‘Who said this was a good idea, again?’ Nate argued, gritting his teeth. There weren’t many people and thank God for that, otherwise more people could’ve seen them in these silly outfits, Nate thought.

 Sam had turned himself into a pirate, eyepatch and all. He had joked to cut off his leg and replace it with a wooden one just for the sake of being realistic. The pirate hat - no the tricorn hat- didn’t really resemble the real thing, but they were newbies to the whole cosplay thing after all.

 Nate had decided he would be Lara Croft for a day. Sam had dared him to wear the costume but eventually doubted Nate for his courage. Nate had now proved him wrong.

Chloe and Elena went along but they wore their normal outfits.

 ‘Why did you come along?’ Nate asked Elena who was sitting in front of him.

She had hold back a laugh and answered: ‘To confirm you would really wear the outfit to the con.’

The brothers had gotten a few looks when they arrived at the railway station. Some people even pointed at them. Nate was glad when he finally could sit down for a while.

 

As expected, almost every place at the con was full of people. Cosplayers, some actors signing stuff, lot of merchandise to buy, stands with artists or food.

Nate got a lot of attention with his Lara Croft costume. Sam was almost a bit jealous.

They had taken a lot of pictures and there were a lot of pictures taken of them.

 

In the end everyone went home with at least something, be it just a snack or a whole box of figurines.

 ‘We should do this every year’ Sam laughed.

‘Will you be wearing that costume of yours too, then, Nate?’ Chloe asked with a grin on her face.

 ‘Yeah, maybe not. Those pants were maybe a bit too tight, sometimes. No, I think I’ll have to come up with a better costume next year.’


	8. Day eight: shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably the shortest story so far 'cause I couldn't come up with a decent short story :P Hopefully the next story will be a bit longer!

Shopping has never been a thing of the Drake brothers, but sometimes clothes were just getting too old and ragged so they were left no choice one Saturday morning.

‘Extra T-shirts, some pants too, maybe some extra pair of socks and new underwear’ Nate looked at the little paper on the table. He picked it up and put it in the pocket of his pants. His brother was already waiting in the car.

 ‘So, what are you looking for?’ Nate asked.

‘I dunno. I’ll see. Some new vests and shirts would do’ he hummed while his fingers drummed on the steer.

 

Because it was still early in the morning, not many folks were seen when entering the huge shopping mall.

The brothers could look around freely without the worry of bumping into people constantly.

Sometimes Sam stood for the windows of expensive clothing brands, drooling over the great clothes they sold. Nate would roll his eyes before dragging his brother away from those shops. They couldn’t afford such things.

Next to the clothing there were also shops where you could buy food, furniture and other domestic stuff. The mall even had a big bookstore. When they discovered that store, the actual goal of them going there was forgotten and they had spent a few hours in the bookstore.

They left with a new pile of history books and only two shirts and one pants for Nate and only one quite expensive jeans jacket for Sam.

‘Next time better, he?’ Sam snorted as he looked to the pile of books they had bought in comparison to the few clothes.


	9. Day nine: hanging out with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Sully come over to eat pizza with the Drake brothers

It was already evening when Nate decided to let some friends come over to their place and to enjoy one big pizza together.

‘Seems fun to me. Maybe we can do some drinking afterwards’ Sam had suggested.

And so they had called Elena and Sully over to their home.

 

‘Well, you weren’t joking about that large pizza, kid’ Sully laughed when he arrived and looked at the enormous pizza that was still in the box.

‘We couldn’t eat it alone’ Nate grinned. He started to cut the pizza while Sam brought a few cans of beer to the guests. They all gathered around the large box of pizza.

 ‘Cheers!’ Sam said and lifted up his can. The others did the same. ‘Cheers!’

 

What started as a normal reunion of friends having a bite of pizza, quickly became an eating competition with the Drake brothers at the winning hand.

 ‘I think I’ll past’ Elena sighed after almost five slices.

‘Yeah, me too. I don’t think eating that much pizza is good for an ol’ man’s heart’ Sully said after six pieces of pizza.

 ‘Don’t throw it all up. Would be a waste of food’ Sully gave Nate a warning look.

‘Fift, gotta bfeat himf’ Nate asnwered with his mouth full of pizza. Sam was eating his eighth slice already while Nate still had to begin at his seventh part.

The pizza had a thick bottom and crust, making it harder to chew. It wasn’t the first time the brothers had challenged each other in an eating competition. While they were chewing down the pizza they gave each other teasing looks.

 Sully rolled his eyes and said: ‘I’ve seen dogs eating their food more majestic than the two of you combined!’ It made Elena burst out into laughter.

 ‘I’ve never seen you like this, Nate’ she grinned.

After both of the brothers were full of pizza, Sam ran off to the toilet on the first floor of their apartment and Nate used the other toilet on the second floor.

 ‘I warned you, kid’ Sully looked at Nate at the entry of the bathroom.

 

As soon as both brothers had cleaned themselves they went back to the living room where Elena and Sully waited for them.

‘What do you guys suggest now? Another clever competition that doesn’t include throwing up afterwards?’ Elena gave them a side-glance with a raised eyebrow.

 ‘Don’t you worry about it’ Sam assured her. He then looked at his younger brother and smilingly said: ‘I think I have a great idea. Nathan, you used to be a magician, right?’

Nate gave his brother a mad look. ‘Sam…’

 ‘Yeah, that’s right. Nate the Great, wasn’t that your little stage name?’ Elena joined the fun. Sam laughed and nodded.

 ‘Then show us some of your tricks’ she challenged Nate. He sighed. ‘Guess you guys leave me no choice.’

 

Sam, Sully and Elena had settled down on the two couches when Nate arrived with a deck of cards.

 ‘Alright, so I’m not good at this anymore. It’s been decades ago since I last touched a pair of these’ Nate warned them before there could be disappointment.

 ‘We’ll start with the common tricks’ Nate mumbled as he started to shake the cards. He was surprised he could still do it smoothly.

When he was done he tried to spread them as much as possible in his hands. Then he walked over to Elena, asking her to pick a card, look at it and then stick it back between the others. After that, Nate shuffled the cards again.

He swiftly picked the card he believed Elena had chosen. ‘I believe you had picked this card’ he turned the card around so Elena could see it.

She clapped her hands and said: ‘Yes, it was indeed the Queen of Hearts!’

 After some more successful magic tricks, Sully stated: ‘You, kid, sure have some magic fingers!’ With that statement, Sam gave his brother a devilish smirk.

 

The rest of the night was very enjoyable with Nate trying to teach the others to do the magic tricks as well. They had some more drinks as well as some snacks, although Sam and Nate passed.

 ‘We should do this more often’ Nate remarked when Sully and Elena left.

‘You mean eating competitions and magic tricks?’ Sam joked.

‘No, I meant spending more time with the others’ Nate rolled his eyes. Sam pressed a small kiss on Nate’s cheek and whispered: ‘Just kidding, love.’


	10. Day ten: with animal ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate knew he shouldn't have trusted that weird drink

‘You sure this will work?’ Nate looks hesitating at the bottle with the weird looking liquid. When he shakes the bottle, the blue liquid lightens up.

 ‘Normally it does’ Sam mumbles. He shrugs his shoulders and then takes a big swig out of his green bottle.

 ‘Mine tastes almost like apple’ he says. ‘Alright, here goes nothing’ Nate takes a deep breath before taking a sip. With the back of his hand he wipes away some of the drops left on his chin.

 

After an hour waiting the boys don’t notice any changes.

‘Told you it wouldn’t work. No animalistic behaviors yet, nor any other sign of changes’ Nate snorts and laughs as he looks at the bottle’s label. _Attention! Causes real change! You’ll become an animal with this energy drink!_ Why would he even believe in  such crap?

 ‘Yeah, maybe you were right’ Sam shakes his head, almost in disappointment.

 

The next morning there _are_ some changes. Sam wakes up first and almost has a heart attack when he sees his younger brother with large cat ears instead of normal ears. Beneath the sheets he sees something shifting, as if there is a snake underneath the blankets. With a quick hand he removes the blankets and discovers that Nate has in fact a cat tail now.

   So the drink _did_ work!

He groans. It’s too early for this shit, he thinks annoyed as his hands go through his own hair and then he feels something that shouldn’t be there.

Sam rushes out of the bed and walks over the closest mirror in the bathroom. He himself has developed wolf ears. In a reflex he looks behind his back and notices a big fluffy wolf tail. Unbelievable!

 When he returns to the bedroom, he meets a still sleepy younger brother with a confused face.

 ‘You, your ears’ Nate points out and he yawns. Sam laughs and says: ‘The drink did work. Look at yourself’!’

Nate’s hands look for his human ears that had disappeared. When he looks up he sees his new ears wiggle. His hands touch the soft ears and they twitch at the sudden touch.

 

‘Well, this is new’ Nate grunts but in his voice there’s a hint of amusement.

The brothers have breakfast in silence as they observe each other’s new features. As the day goes on, they get used to their increased hearing senses and the way their tails and ears can move.

Sam teases his brother by touching and plucking at his tail which seems to be quite sensitive.

 ‘Stop touching my tail, all the time, Sam!’ Nate sighs when they’re eating lunch together.

 ‘Alright, then I’ll continue just here’ Sam hums and now plucks Nate’s ears. Nate rolls his eyes in annoyance.

 ‘You know you like it. Deep down there, you know you like it’ Sam gives his brother a shit-eating grin.

 ‘If you keep on doing that, I’m going to step on your tail on purpose’ Nate threatens, but his face is smiling as well.

 ‘Maybe we’ll be forever doomed with these cat and wolf ears and tails’ Sam says as he looks dramatically out of the window.

 ‘Cut the dramatic crap. We’re not in some kind of anime, you know!’ Nate gives his brother a friendly hit on his head.

 

 


	11. Day eleven: wearing kigurumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their second attempt of shopping, the brothers Drake stumble upon an anime shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who didn't know, kigurumi are (comparable with)animal onesies (soft jumpsuits) :3

It was totally accidentally when Nate and his older brother Sam stumbled upon a shop that sold anime gadgets and stuff.

They decided to give it a second try when it came down to shopping for necessary stuff. Nate decided that the most interesting shops were hidden in plain sight, or to put it different: hidden in small alleys that aren’t crowded like the normal large shopping streets.

And thus he dragged his brother across all the alleys they could find, sometimes stumbling upon a small gang that didn’t form any threat to the infamous Drake brothers.

When they finally lost them, they were in an abandoned alley and one of the houses had a big window with flashy objects behind it. It immediately captured the attention of Nate who almost pressed his whole body against the window.

 ‘Sam! Look! Look!’ he exclaimed excited. Sam rolled his eyes and looked through the window, searching for something that had sparked his younger brother’s attention.

Sam had to admit, there were many interesting things disposed behind that window. It was a shop for anime.

 ‘Let’s go in’ Nate decided and he had already opened the door when saying it.

 

‘Now, would you look at this!’ Nate’s head popped out of a silly costume. It was a one pieced suit, Sam noticed. There was a zipper from neck to belly. The material seemed to be fleece, given the soft look of the silly costume.

 ‘Are those pajamas?’ Sam wondered.

‘Apparently they are called kigurumis’ Nate replied while checking himself out in a the mirror.

 ‘Kigu- what?’ Sam tried to pronounce the Japanese word, almost twisting his tongue.

‘Ki-gu-ru-mi. Western hipsters call it onesie’ Nate explained. ‘You should try on one as well!’ as Nate turned his back to his brother, Sam saw the “onesie” had a hood and a tail as well attached to it. Now Sam realized Nate had been wearing a raccoon outfit.

 

‘Hey, Nathan? I don’t think this one fits me at all’ Sam walked stiffly over to his younger brother. Nate laughed out loud when he saw Sam standing there in a bear costume. His arms way too visible and also his legs popped out.

 ‘Don’t rip it’ Nate smirked.

Sam returned to his dressing room and tried a larger size.

 ‘This one does well, don’t you think?’ Sam asked Nate again. This time he wore the same raccoon outfit as his brother.

 

 ‘Buy it?’ Nate asked and Sam shrugged his shoulders. ‘Why not? As long as you pay your own kiguri or whatever it’s called’

‘Kigurumi’ Nate corrected him sarcastically.

‘Yeah, whatever’ Sam snorted.

 

The next days the brothers spent their evenings in the raccoon kigurumis.

They both had to admit that the costumes wear really comfy and kept them warm during the cold winter days.


	12. Day twelve: making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach, a hot afternoon and some sweet chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture added is how I imagine their vacation residence looks like, source --> http://www.maldivestraveller.com/userfiles/one&onlyWaterVilla.jpg

 

Today had been a good day for the brothers. They had taken a week off from their usually busy treasure hunting. They had rent a small cabin at the beach.

The weather was great. It was hot, but not too hot. Most of the time they swam together and even dived together. Sometimes they read some magazines and books about history and historical fiction. Sometimes they would make passionate love to each other.

Each day the brothers would watch the sunset and sunrise together while laying on some blankets at the wooden jetty.

 

‘Well, isn’t this relaxing, brother?’ Sam hummed, his hands under his head while he looked up to the sky. His brother laid next to him.

 ‘Yeah, pretty nice’ Nate mumbled.

A box filled to the brink with chocolates stood between them. Nate pickied a sweet every so often. Sam gave him a side-glance.

He ogled Nate consuming the dark sweets. The temperature made the chocolate melt even before it reached Nate’s beautiful mouth.

The way Nathan ate those chocolate wasn’t only appetizing but also very sensual to look at.

Somehow Sam found it enticing when some of the melted chocolate left a small trail on Nate’s chin. He wanted to lick it up. Not only the chocolate remains on his chin but also on those lustful lips.

And then there was the almost obscene manner those sweet lips wrapped around the ball of chocolate that made Sam drool. It made him think about all the times that Nate sucked his co-

 ‘Want some?’ Nate interrupted the naughty thoughts of his older brother. Sam blinked for a moment before he looked at Nate in a more mannered way.

 ‘Yeah’ he said, still drugged by the sexy view of Nate simply eating chocolates on a hot sunny afternoon.

Just when Sam was about to take a bonbon, Nate picked the one he was about to take.

 ‘You have to earn it’ Nate said with a teasing smile and a wink before putting the chocolate between his teeth careful enough to not crush the thing. Sam’s mouth went immediately dry.

Was he imagining this or was his brother really teasing him?

When he leaned in, Nate didn’t resist. Instead, he allowed Sam to slip his tongue into his mouth to “steal” the bonbon.

A small gasp escaped the younger man’s mouth when Sam pulled away. With a big grin on his face he licked his lips. Nate tasted really good with all that chocolate flavor on him.

 ‘You still got some chocolate there’ Sam remarked and he leaned in again. He licked the chocolate that was left on Nate’s chin and then his tongue trailed up to Nate’s mouth. Willingly the younger brother opened his mouth so Sam could enter that delicious mouth.

Their tongues fought over dominance while their hands explored each bodies eagerly and with great intensity.

Nate’s smell, the way he tasted and moved, it was all intoxicating for Sam. He could drown into Nate’s touch and body forever as they laid there together with their bodies entwined.

Just when things started to get messy and very sexy the mobile phone of Nate rang. Sam was visibly disappointed because this phone call totally ruined their moment.

‘Might be important’ Nate muttered, but on his face was also a hint of disappointment.

‘What a shame’ Sam sighed as he laid back.

 ‘We’ll continue when the call is over’ Nate reassured his brother with a smirk across his lips before picking up the phone.

 ‘Alright then, make it quick.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this more sexy chapter of Drakecest!


	13. Day thirteen: eating ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer was hot. As always. So what is there better than ice cream to cool the heat?

The summer was hot. As always. So what is there better than ice cream to cool the heat?

 

So when Nate returned from work, Sam picked him up in his car.

‘Where are we going?’ Nate asked, his head resting against the seat. Sam looked at his brother with a sheepish smile.

 ‘You’ll see when we get there’ he simply replied.

‘Mysterious as ever’ Nate snorted and Sam nodded with a big grin across his face.

 

‘It’s just an ice cream shop?’ Nate said when they arrived.

‘No, no, no. Not _just_ an ice cream shop. It’s the best there is here!’ Sam argued. ‘You’ll see.’ Without further complaining Nate followed his brother into the shop.

The coolness was a warm -well more a cool- welcome after spending quite some time under the burning sun.

The whole lounge gave a cooling vibe with the blue colored furniture. Blue and mint were the main color scheme of the shop. It was refreshing to say the least.

Sam dragged his brother over to a table for two with high stools to sit on.

 

Nate was surprised when he inspected the menu. It was a small booklet with all the ice cream the shop offered. And they didn’t only offer ice cream, you could also choose from a wide variety of pastry, other desserts and drinks and even cocktails.

 ‘What do you pick?’ Sam asked Nate after a while.

‘Pff, too many choice, man. Every flavor for the ice cream looks mouthwatering’, Nate mumbled as he licked his lips.

 ‘You know, we could order every flavor there is’ Sam suggested with a small smirk. Nate lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

 ‘Really? There are over twenty!’ he exclaimed.

‘Then we choose the most inconvenient flavors. The ones they don’t serve anywhere else’ Sam proposed.

 ‘Alright, what do we have: marshmallow, mint, white chocolate, cola, bubblegum, brownie, amaretto, cinnamon flavor, even cotton candy and last but not least KitKat! That counts ten flavors!’

 ‘That should do, right?’ Sam grinned as he already raised his hand to attract the waiter.

 

When the waiter came back with a large plate with all those flavors, Nate felt a bit embarrassed, but his eyes were already focused on the big pile of sweetness.

 

‘I’m surprised you guys managed to eat all of it! I was very certain you weren’t going to finish that big amount of ice cream’ the waiter who had taken the order and served them said with a smile when he took the plate away.

 ‘Nothing we bros can’t do’ Sam said after he burped loud.

‘Yeah, I agree with him’ Nate grinned. ‘Guess I’ll skip diner’ he added, feeling a bit nauseous.

 

The same evening they both laid in their bed. They had become sick of the ice cream.

 ‘Alright, I take it back. It wasn’t a good idea’ Nate sniffed. He looked at his brother.

‘Yes. But the ice cream was way too delicious to let it all go to waste’ Sam sighed.

Hopefully they would get better soon. Hopefully tomorrow the sickness would fade away.

 

 

 


	14. Day fourteen: genderswapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes weird things happen in your life. But nothing was stranger for Samuel and Nathan Drake when one day they woke up in a female body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another silly mini story for another silly 30 Day OTP Challenge!

‘Uhm, Sam? You might wanna look at this?’ Nate stammered as he looks into the full-length mirror standing beside their bed.

Sam, who already had breakfast, returned to the bedroom and yawned.

‘Guess it struck me too, brother’ he said. It was true, Sam’s normally muscular body had been replaced with a lean, but still fit, female body. His clothes were too loose fitting for his new appearance.

 

Both had awaken in a female body. So much changed, and yet some of their features still remained the same. Like the brown hair, the eyes and their height. Only with more curves.

 ‘You look lovely in that body, Nathan’ Sam teased.

‘Thanks for the compliment, _Samira_ ’ Nate teased back. Arms over his breasts. It was weird to have boobs, he thought.

 ‘Not as wiggly or bouncy as some animations I’ve seen’ Sam laughed. ‘Wait, you watch animated porn?’ Nate’s face was full of surprise and a hint of disgust.

‘Don’t tell me you’ve never watched some before’ Sam shot back.

 

‘I think I finally understand why most women wear bras, it gets a bit painful after a while’ Nate mumbles during their lunch. The brothers, or were they sisters now, hadn’t left the house yet.

 ‘I can’t go to work like this’ Nate had stated, still embarrassed about the whole awkward situation.

 ‘Maybe we should. Buy some new, better fitting clothes. And bras’ Sam suggested as he started to clean the table.

 ‘Perhaps’ Nate said with a distant look on his new face. He had avoided the mirror and everything that reflected his face and body the whole morning.

 

After their awkward shopping, Nate had collapsed to the bed with a tired face.

He was glad Sully nor Elena hadn’t visited them today. That would really suck.

When Nate took a shower he inspected his own new body. It was strange. He had laid with women in the past, but this was totally different. Because the female body had become his _own_ body now.

While showering, he wondered what it actually would feel like if he would masturbate now. He felt his cheeks redden by the thought of it and he was surprised he hadn’t thought of it when he woke up. There was also a new tingling sensation between his legs. Well, the pro of being a woman was that they didn’t have boners. No need to hide an explicit arousal, Nate thought.

 ‘Even as a woman you look beautiful’ a sudden voice said. In shock Nate turned around to see Sam stand there. He still wore the dress he had bought earlier that day. It fitted him well.

 ‘Would you mind looking another way?’ Nate said with flushed cheeks. Sam laughed.

‘Alright, alright! I won’t look’ Sam grinned and walked away.

 ‘You know, we could explore each other’s new bodies when you’re finished with that shower of yours?’ Sam spoke behind the curtains. Pervy and horny as ever, Nate thought.

But Nate felt himself grin at the thought of them fooling around as women. This could lead to _interesting_ but also awkward situations.

 

‘Nate!’ Sam poked Nate’s laying body with both hands. He shook his brother’s shoulder.

Nate grumbled: ‘Leave me, Samira! Wanna sleep, not talk.’ Surprised Sam backed off and asked: ‘Samira? Who is that?’

 ‘It’s you, silly’ Nate slowly opened his eyes. He was back in his bed again and Sam sat next to him. He looked totally fine and male.

 ‘You’re a man, again?’ Nate looked confused and wiped his eyes.

‘Of course I am? Had a weird dream?’ Sam stared at his younger brother with worry in his eyes.

 ‘Yeah, I dreamt you and I were somehow were women. Woke up in female bodies’ Nate answered.

 ‘Silly you’ Sam grinned. ‘Well, luckily it was a dream, right?’


	15. Day fifteen: in different clothing style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes home with a surprise

‘Like my new style, Nathan?’ Sam had been away for three hours straight and now he was standing in the door opening of their house. The way Sam looked, left Nate flabbergasted, his mouth fell literally open as he stared at the ridiculous clothes his older brother wore.

 ‘Is that why you’ve been away so long? Just to... buy these things?’ Nate asked in disbelief. His brother grinned with a sheepish smile on his face.

 

Nate knew his brother liked denim jackets but this was outright absurd.

Sam was wearing too much blue. The same shade of blue that was. And then there was the material where the clothes were made of. Denim. All of it.

Denim shirt, denim blazer, denim pants. Even the hat was made of goddamn denim.

The outfit made Sam look like a cartoonish character. Nate snickered.

 

‘Don’t like the view, brother?’ Sam asked. Nate shook his head and laughed.

 Sam put his hands on his flanks and frowned at Nate. ‘Don’t like the new me?’ Sam dragged on.

‘Are you for real? Seriously? Gonna walk like this forever?’ Nate wanted to know.

 ‘Maybe. But only if you call me Jamuel Jrake from now on’ Sam stated.

Nate rolled his eyes, let out an annoyed sigh and snorted: ‘For Christ’s sake, Sam!’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this day challenge, I got inspired by this --> http://missxdelaney.tumblr.com/post/145318605064/rafeadlers-sam-too-much-denim-drake-dont


	16. Day sixteen: during their morning ritual(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning rituals, everyone has them.

During the weekends, the brothers had lazy morning rituals.

Mostly they woke up around 10 or even 11 AM. Sometimes they awakened with their bodies still entangled in each other.

 ‘Morning, Nathan’ came a still sleepy voice, muffled in a pillow.

‘Morning, Sam’ replied a yawning voice. Nate stretched his arms, once in a while it happened that he bumped his arm into Sam’s head by accident.

 ‘Ouch’ Sam grumbled as he stroke his head, waiting for a bump to appear.

‘Sorry’ Nate apologized.

 

Sometimes they woke up, Nate leaving the bed but Sam stopping him. He grabbed his younger brother by his wrist, pulling him closer to him.

 ‘Let’s have sex’ Sam said as if it was normal to do it every morning.

‘Sam ,it’s early in the morning’ Nate groaned. Sam grinned and said: ‘It’s already a quarter past ten. We woke up late, again. And we have nothing to do today.’

Yes, sometimes there was time for lazy and sweet morning sex. They would take a shower together afterwards and have breakfast as well.

 

Nate always ate a big bowl of cornflakes and milk, accompanied by a glass of orange juice.

Sam liked some toast or pancakes with honey as breakfast. His favorite drink in the morning was coffee.

On special occasions, like a birthday, the brothers ate their breakfast on their bed. Sam or Nate -but most of the time it was Nate who did the cooking- made scrambled eggs with some toast, jam and sandwiches and preferable also a piece of fruit.

 

Now and then they would simply return to bed. They would cuddle together, laying in each other’s arms.

 

When both of them had to go to work, they were up much earlier at 6 AM.

They would also set a clock, just to be sure they wouldn’t oversleep.

Breakfast was much quicker. They would eat muesli or a sandwich with some coffee. Afterwards they’d brush their teeth in a hurry, dressed themselves and took off to work.


	17. Day seventeen: spooning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Nate and Sam don't share one bedroom but they sleep apart :P

 

During the winter the temperature cooled down in the evening.

At night it was freezing cold. And it just had to happen during this winter that the heating in their house failed to work. It left the brothers Drake freezing, so they had to wear warm clothes even inside.

Sometimes Nate wore two sweaters at the same time and also a jeans and a shorter pants over it.

Of course, Sam had his jackets that provided him with enough warmth.

 

The nights were becoming so cold, that Sam decided to sleep in Nate’s room.

 ‘We better share the bed for extra warmth’ Sam said when he entered the room where Nate slept in.

 ‘Alright, come on in. do you have your own blanket and pillow?’ Nate asked. Sam nodded.

They both had their normal blankets but now they also added sleeping bags for extra warmth.

Nate’s bed was almost too small for two grown men, but they made it work.

 

It was past midnight and Sam woke up from Nate’s trembling body. Did they leave the window open? No, Sam had double checked before joining Nate in his bed.

The older brother carefully sneaked closer to Nate.

 ‘Pst! You’re still awake?’ Sam whispered. ‘Yeah, kind of’’ came Nate’s sleepy response.

‘Is it okay if I wrap my arm around your waist?’ Sam asked. Nate mumbled: ‘ ’Kay’

Slowly Sam moved his left arm over Nate’s shoulder and lowered his arm to embrace the smaller man. He also pressed his own body closer to Nate’s.

 ‘Just sharing some body heath’ he hummed.

 

The next morning Nate woke up first.

He could still feel Sam’s arm around him. His brother had even wrapped his left leg around Nate’s hip. But Nate felt comfy like the way they were laying there. It even made him warmer inside.

He smiled. Maybe he should just stay in bed a bit longer?


	18. Day eighteen: doing something together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures never leave the brothers without any bruises or filthy clothing.

Treasure hunting was what the brothers Drake lived for. They had it done multiple times and still, they never got out without some bruises and certainly not without filthy faces and clothing. So whenever they finished their hunt, they had to bathe.

 

Be it in a local lake (illegally most of the time) or the showers at the motel where they resided. If there weren’t any showers or bathtubs, they simply used the sink and some towels.

 

Luckily for them, they rented a decent room with a shower _and_ a bathtub.

There had been a wild chase, but they made it out alive and now they were standing in the bathroom. All filthy and beaten.

‘Bath or shower?’ Sam asked, still panting a bit.

‘Bath’ Nate responded. ‘I go get us some new clothes while you fill the tub’ and with that Nate left the bathroom.

It took some time before the water had the right temperature and the tub was filled enough.

 

‘Very satisfying’ Sam hummed as he lowered himself in the tub. Some water flowed over the rim of the bathtub.

It was always a relief to feel warm and clean water against filthy skin after an adventurous day.

The brothers had to bent their legs a bit, so they could both fit in the tub. When they were still kids it had been easier of course. But the new difficulty of fitting in the bathtub didn’t prevent the brothers from bathing together anymore.

‘Got away again’ Sam grinned as he looked over to Nathan who had lowered his whole body so that the water also touched his nose. He simply nodded. A bubble rose to the surface of the water.

‘Let’s add the soap’ Sam said as he took a large bottle and let a great amount of liquid fall into the water. It didn’t took the soap long to create plenty of lather.

Sam took two sponges and threw one to Nate.

‘Thanks’ Nate smiled. The brothers began scrubbing the dirt of their bodies. Soon the bathtub got a browner look.

Nate stood up and showed Sam his back.

‘Some help, please?’ he asked. His older brother stood up as well, careful not to slip. With great care he washed Nate’s body with the sponge.

‘Hm, got some new scars, little brother?’

‘Must’ve got them during our previous adventure. When I fell off that stone hill’ Nate mumbled. He scratched his back a bit.

After Sam finished washing Nate’s back, they switched roles.

‘Always great to feel clean again’ Nate sighed as they sat down again. They let the filthy water drain so they could add some new water.

As soon as the new water turned cold, the brothers quickly jumped out of the tub and dried themselves off.

During warm days and wild adventures, a nice bathtub was always a blessing.


	19. DAy nineteen: in formal wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bros in suits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm finally back on track :)

‘How do I look?’ Sam looked a bit nervous. He wasn’t very used to wearing formal clothing and neither did Nate. Normally, they would wear their normal clothes when on an infiltration mission. But this time they had no other choice, otherwise they couldn’t infiltrate the auction without attracting unwanted attention from the other guests.

 

Sam wore a marine blue blazer. The jacket was single-breasted with a shawl lapel. In his breast pocket Sam held his beloved lighter together with a small white handkerchief.

He wore fitting pants and a white blouse with a small black bowtie.

 

Nate sported the same outfit but in black and he had a peak lapel instead of a shawl lapel.

They both had polished their shoes. Sam had brown ones and Nate black ones. They polished them until they shone like small diamonds.

 

‘You look really handsome’ Nate admitted as he observed his brother.

‘C’mon, Nathan. You always say that’ Sam snorted. Nate folded his arms together and shook his head.

‘I really mean it! You look astonishing in that tuxedo!’ he insisted. Sam grinned.

‘Alright, if you say so’ he winked, ‘You don’t look so bad yourself. In fact, I could bang you right here, right now.’ There was that little smirk of Sam. Nate rolled his eyes.

‘If there was no auction to attend, of course’ Sam added.

‘Maybe afterwards. After our mission is done’ Nate sniggered, returning a smug grin to his older brother.

A bright smile appeared on Sam’s face. ‘I could live with that. Now let’s keep moving before we’re to late!’


	20. Day twenty: dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the auction from the previous day 19!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was a bit tricky, since I don't know how to write a dancing scene, especially since I have no experience with dancing IRL :P   
> I still hope this drabble came out well!  
> Twenty days done, ten to go!!!

‘D- dancing? Here? While everyone’s watching?’ Nate stammered when he heard Sam’s proposal.

‘C’mon, Nathan. It will be fun. And no one will paying attention to us’ Sam reasoned with his brother.

Nate started blushing. ‘But I’ve never done it before. A- and we’re both _men_.’ Sam only shrugged his shoulders and said: ‘It’s the 21 st century, Nathan. And these people here? I think they’ve seen more “illegal” stuff than two men dancing together.’

Sam was probably right, but they might attract attention if they danced intimately together.

‘C’mon, everyone’s dancing now. If we don’t join in, _then_ we might attract unwanted eyes’ Sam insisted. He made a small bow and stuck out his arm and hand to Nate.

Nate rolled his eyes and reluctantly took his brother’s hand.

The crowd here didn’t know them, so they wouldn’t know that Sam and Nate were brothers. Nothing to worry about, Nate thought.

 

Sam smiled when Nate finally took his hand. He led him to the dancefloor to join the other dancing partners.

In a swift move he pulled his younger brother’s body closer to his.

Nate’s left hand was in Sam’s right hand. Nate had to use his other hand to embrace his brother’s back and Sam did the same.

‘We’ll make it work, just follow my moves’ Sam gave a reassuring wink as he started to slowly move.

In the beginning they may have looked a bit clumsy with Nate accidentally stepping on his brother’s feet multiple times. But Nate was a quick learner as he adapted quickly to Sam’s moves after a few beats.

‘One, two, three and again’ Sam counted in a low voice. It made the waltz a lot easier for Nate to follow.

It didn’t take the brothers long to lose themselves in the moment.

Soon they found themselves waltzing all over the ballroom. For a moment, Nate thought they actually flew over the floor.

Sam smiled and Nate smiled back. ‘Do you think other people noticed us?’ Nate asked while his hand clung tighter to Sam. ‘Maybe, a bit. But soon the real auction will begin. We’ll have to move quick then’ he hummed. His expression almost sad, as if he didn’t want the dance to be over.

 

The sound of the music slowly faded away and now a voice was heard through the music boxes.

‘The auction will begin over thirty minutes. Please, ladies and gentlemen, ready yourself and enjoy the rest of the evening.’

Sam unhooked his arm from Nate and nodded.

‘Time to move!’ he said and the brothers tried to separate as unsuspiciously as possible.

 


	21. Day twenty-one: cooking/baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's first experience with baking

What are you making?’ Sam had just walked into the kitchen where he found his brother putting some bowls and other baking objects on the table.

‘Cupcakes’ Nate mumbled. His concentration was on a small booklet in his right hand.

Sam joined Nate at the table and sat down on one of the chairs.

‘Cupcakes?’ Sam repeated, ‘Flavored?’ Nate nodded. ‘I was thinking ‘bout chocolate flavor. Maybe add some frosting or whipped cream afterwards.’

Sam inspected the table. There were a few teaspoons, tablespoons, a bowl, a pack of cake mix and a bottle of milk put on it.

‘That sure is hand full of eh, stuff’ Sam stated.

‘Yeah. Wanna help?’ Nate looked up from the booklet and glared at his brother.

‘I dunno, I’m not really good in baking’ Sam hesitated. ‘C’mon, it will be fun. There’s a first time for everything, right?’ Nate persuaded.

 

‘What can I do?’ Sam stood a bit helplessly around, not knowing what to do.

‘I’ve already preheated the oven and greased the muffin pans. You can take that bowl over there and put in the butter and the sugar and mix it’ Nate ordered.

‘How much butter and sugar do we need?’ Sam asked.

‘Lemme see. Here it says… ten tablespoons of butter and one and a fourth cups of sugar. Just mix the them until it’s light and fluffy. Here is the electric mixer’ Nate handed over the mixer.

Alright, this is going to be fine, Sam thought as he added the sugar and butter to the bowl.

He quickly got used to the mixer and after the mixture had the right texture, Nate joined his brother with four eggs. Then Nate added almond extract and some vanilla.

‘This all goes into that bowl?’ Sam asked. ‘Yup’ Nate responded. Sam took a quick look at the recipe in the booklet.

‘I’ll combine the flour, the baking powder and the salt. Do you want some chocolate pieces in there as well?’

‘That’d be great’ Nate said with a delighted smile on his face. ‘Let’s stir it now!’

After a while, Nate demanded some milk. Sam quickly reached for the bottle and added the right amount of milk. Afterwards they also added some dark chocolate pieces and cocoa and mixed them in as well.

‘All we need to now is put the batter into the cups. Here is a spoon’ Nate gave Sam a tablespoon and started to pour the batter into the cups.

Sam was surprised making cupcakes would be this easy. For Nate’s birthday he might make cupcakes on his own, he thought.

He took the pan with cupcakes from the table and placed them in the oven.

‘How long will it take?’

‘About twenty to twenty-five minutes.’

 

When the minutes had passed the younger Drake brother put on oven gloves and took the now freshly baked cupcakes out of the oven. It smelled delicious.

‘Be careful, still very hot!’ he warned.

‘I know, I know. After it has cooled down I’ll take a bite’ Sam smiled.

‘Not yet! We’ll be frosting them too!’ Nate remarked. ‘I didn’t buy the frosting for nothing!’

 

‘Strawberry, melon and orange flavored frosting?’ Sam read on the packages. His brother nodded.

‘Can’t have enough sweetness on those cupcakes’ Nate grinned.

Sam painted dollar symbols with the frosting, Nate drew keys and treasury.

‘Gotta admit, this was a lot more fun than I thought it would’ Sam declared when they were finished with the decoration.

‘Good to hear, Sam. Maybe we should cook together more often then?’ Nate suggested.

‘Perhaps, perhaps’ Sam replied.


	22. Day twenty-two: in battle, side-by-side

Nothing was better to be with his older brother, Nate thought.

They spent every moment they got together. Be it by doing domestic chores, sleeping, shopping or fighting. Yes, when on a hunt, they had to fight a lot.

 

Fighting together was always a thrill for the two brothers.

They had to work together to get not defeated and they also had to have unconditionally trust into each other. Every time they fought together, they put their hearts on the line. Every time they risked everything. Their love and their life.

 

If they had to break into a building, they made sure to have a map of it with every detail on it.

It would make it easier for them to have a good strategy on how to approach the target.

If there was no map whatsoever, they’d improvise. Sam would come up with a good strategy when on the site.

 

Even in battle, they planned out their positions and next moves. They’d try to avoid getting surrounded. Most of the time, they’d split up to make it harder for their enemies to target them.

Nate preferred stealth attacks. Because of the brothers’ climbing skills, they could easily hide themselves in a higher place than their enemies. Jumping down on their enemies was one of their approaches.

If their surrounding wouldn’t let them, Sam would be the distraction and Nate would jump in from behind.

 

And if every stealth approach or splitting up plan failed, they fought back to back. Moving in a circular pattern. Covering each other.

 

No matter what would happen, the Drake brothers would have each other’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes aren't really my cup of tea, so I avoided writing a real fight scene. Sorry for that, but I hope you liked the small drabble nonetheless!


	23. Day twenty-three: arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate wants a pet. Sam knows they can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, late again :S Sorry! Working on two other fanfics as well, hehe!

Naate, what are you hiding there?’ Sam raises an eyebrow in suspicion. Nate takes hands away from his back and shows two empty hands to his older brother.

‘Nothing, I swear!’ he says as he takes a few steps backs until he reaches the side of his bed.

‘C’mon, Nathan, you can tell me’ Sam says as he closes the distance between them. Suddenly they hear a loud quack.

Without much effort Sam pushes his younger brother away from the bed and sees something moving underneath the blankets. Sam doesn’t hesitate to pull away the blankets in rough move.

A quacking duck greets Sam before it jumps out of the bed and flaps its wings furiously.

‘Nate!’ Sam exclaims. ‘We’ve talked about this! No pets in the dormitory or anywhere in the orphanage!’

‘I’m sorry. I-, I just wanted to have pet’ Nate pouts. Sam sighs.

‘Let’s catch that damned duck before it escapes and the nuns find out!’ Sam states as he already runs behind the duck. Nate follows.

It’s a whole chase. The duck is quick and Sam wonders how Nate even got the duck in the first place.

The duck “leads” them through a lot of hallways until it bumps into one of the sisters in the kitchen. In surprise she lets a plate fall on the ground and she screams in horror.

‘Get that thing away from me!’ she yells as he waves her hands in the air.

‘I got it!’ Sam grunts and he practically jumps the duck, catching it successfully. While Sam handles the duck, Nate helps the nun take care of the shattered plate.

‘You’ll be in a lot of trouble if the headmaster finds out about this’ she warns him.

‘Only _if_ ’’, Nate argues. The nun looks at him and hisses: ‘Of course he will!’

 

After they received their punishments the brothers Morgan are left in the dormitory.

Nate sits on his bed and Sam sits on a bed opposite of him.

‘Why?’ Sam’s expression is that of a frustrated teen.

‘I told you already, I wanted a pet to care for!’ Nate wails. He lets his head hang. Sam shakes his head and scratches his head.

‘You know we aren’t allowed to have animals here’ Sam argues.

‘I know, I know. But I thought that if no one would find out, I could keep the duck’ Nate says in defense.

‘Where did you even found that duck?’ Sam wonders.

‘In the courtyard. In that small pool’ Nate answers. ‘That’s forbidden terrain, you know!’ Sam exclaims.

His younger brother looks a bit ashamed and looks away. Sam groans.

‘But you always do things that aren’t allowed!’ Nate suddenly snaps. ‘So why are you mad?’

‘Because I don’t want you to get into trouble. I don’t want you to be thrown out of the orphanage!’

‘But what if I _want_ to? This place is stupid and boring’ Nate complains. He folds his arms and pulls an annoyed face.

‘C’mon, Nathan. Both you and me know the orphanage is the best thing for you at the moment. Even for me. Although I don’t think I will be here so long. I already got multiple warnings’ Sam tries to approach his brother but Nate jerks away.

‘I don’t wanna talk to you anymore, Sam!’ he growls. He turns away. He then quickly warps himself into his blanket and ignores his older brother.

‘I hate you!’ he shouts.

‘Okay then. You have all the reasons to hate me, isn’t it?’ Sam says in a low voice. He backs off slowly and walks to the door. He closes the door behind him and Nate starts to sob.

 


	24. Day twenty-four: making up afterwards

An hour later Sam returns to Nate’s dormitory. When he enters the room, he sees Nate is still the only one in there. He takes a deep breath and then walks over to the bed and sits down.

He slowly starts to caress Nate’s back. ‘Go away’ comes the muffled voice of Nate beneath the blankets.

Sam laughs. ‘C’mon, Nathan. Come out. I wanted to say I’m sorry’, he says. Nate peeks out of the blankets and looks at his older brother.

‘Really?’ he asks. Sam nods. ‘Yes. I’m sorry I scolded you. I shouldn’t. I should also know that you would pull something like that one day’ he admits. Nate now sits up in his bed.

‘I’m, I’m sorry too. Due to me you also got punishment’ Nate mumbles ashamed.

Sam pats Nate’s fluffy hair and grins.

‘That’s alright, Nate’ he hums. He then takes a closer look at his brother. Nate has red and even swollen eyes.

‘Hey, have you been crying while I was away?’ he asks in a worried voice. Nate slightly nods.

‘I, I just miss mom so much’ Nate rests his head on Sam’s shoulder and starts to sob again.

Sam pulls him even closer and wraps his arms around his brother.

‘I too, Nate, I miss mom too’ Sam whispers. He embraces Nate firmly. ‘But we’ll be okay, alright? I’ll look after you forever. We won’t be parted, I promise’ he reassures him.

Nate only nods: ‘Thanks, Sammy. Love you’

‘I love you too’ Sam replies.

 


	25. Day twenty-five: gazing into each other's eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring contest, sort of

‘Let’s do a staring contest’ Nate stated all of a sudden. Sam looked up from his book.

‘Why?’ he asked. ‘Because you won the previous contest’ Nate replied, ‘I want a rematch.’

Sam put the book away and grinned. ‘You know you can’t win from me, little brother!’ It was true though. Nate was always the first to break the eye contact or burst out in laughter. ‘But I’ll give you a try’ Sam snorted. He placed himself in front of Nate and started to count.

‘One, two, three, stare!’ his face took on neutral expression and Nate did the same.

This time around, Nate decided to only look into his brother’s eyes. Don’t get distracted by anything else, he told himself.

 

Sam had brown eyes, but Nate swore that the shade changed slightly, depending on his brother’s mood.

When he got excited about something, like succeeding in finding treasures , they turned amber. Sometimes Nate even spotted some gold spots that seemed to twinkle.

The brown darkened when Sam was sad or angry. They almost turned nut brown. If the angered emotion faded, so did the dark color and it became a softer brown.

Sam didn’t even need to say any words to make Nate understand something. The slightest movement of those eyes were enough. The way Sam narrowed his eyes could also mean a lot of things. Thoughtfulness, doubt, stress.

There were small wrinkles around Sam’s beautiful eyes. With each year that passed, Nate assumed there would be more wrinkles. But Sam aged well, like fine wine.

 

The younger brother got distracted when Sam raised one of his eyebrows.

‘You’re cheating! You’re pulling that face again!’ Nate pointed out, while trying to remain the same expression.

‘Me? No’ Sam said with a small grin on his face. ‘You grinned and I win!’ Nate declared.

Sam now smiled openly and rolled his eyes. ‘Alright, I guess you win.’


	26. Day twenty-six: at their wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four days left :D

When Nate went to work, it was like any other day in the week. He’d have breakfast with Sam, he’d dress up and set off to work at the docks. He’d been told he could dive up some old gear again.

‘It’s in one of those crates’ they’d said to him. And that’s how Nate ended up in his diver suit again. Sam went with him to do some paperwork that he himself hadn’t finished yet.

 

‘Ay, thought you were going to do that paperwork?’ Nate asked when he was just about to dive into the water.

‘I’ve never seen you dive before, you know. Might as well do that’ Sam replied with a grin. Nate rolled his eyes. ‘So it was just a sorry excuse to see me work while you sit back and relax?’ he stated. He received a friendly poke from Sam before he dived in.

It was still early in the morning and the water was freezing cold. Nate could feel the cold seep into the suit and he shuddered a bit. Alright, time to find that crate.

Nate didn’t have to swim far to find it. The crate was actually very big, almost the size of a small truck.

The younger Drake was surprised. Didn’t he already “loot” that thing? When Nate noticed how the straps of the crate had been secured again, he got a bit suspicious.

Was the staff playing tricks on him? Was this a joke.

‘Well, work is work, no questions asked’ Nate mumbled. He lowered himself next to the wooden crate and started to unfasten the straps one by one.

The moment the last strap loosened, the crate opened up rather quickly and something flew out of it. Nate backed off in time and he now saw there was some kind of balloon had been in the crate all the time. The balloon blew itself up at great speed and then the thing slowly ascended to the surface. It ascended slowly enough for Nate to read the text on it.

The big bold letters read: **WILL YOU MARRY ME, NATHAN DRAKE? Xxx Sam xxX**

Nate couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw it. He blinked a few times and followed the balloon to the surface.

 

As soon as Nate reached the surface and his head popped up, he could hear distant clapping. He turned his head and saw Sam standing on the docks, smile too wide for his face. He waved his hand. Nate removed his mask.

‘You bastard, you had this planned, haven’t you?’ he shouted.

‘Is that how you greet me after what I’ve done? You haven’t answered the question on the balloon!’ Sam yelled back. Nate sighed, put his mask back on and swam back to the docks. He threw the mask on to the ground before he climbed out of the water.

Sam now kneeled down and gave Nate a kiss.

‘So, what’s your answer?’

‘Isn’t that obvious?’ Nate grinned and kissed Sam again. ‘Yes, I do.’ And just like that, there was a wedding planned. They invited all their friends and their families to attend the wedding.

Sam wanted the wedding to be something special. So he wanted to be memorable. When Nate had asked what he suggested he simply said: ‘Pirate themed.’

 

A pirate themed wedding. Everyone was requested to come in costumes, pirate costumes of course.

Elena had made the wedding cake. The cake was in the shape of a battleship and on deck stood two little puppets that resembled the happy couple.

Sam provided the snacks which were chocolate coins, cupcakes with rough pirate faces with eye patches. The oldest Drake had found some jars which he stuffed with macarons and Ferrero Rocher.

There were also crackers and cheese that resembled food for parrots. Nate double checked to make sure it wasn’t real animal food.

 

Nate had to admit that Sam had outdone himself this time around when it came to food.

He read the small labels that were glued onto the jars.

‘Gold?’ he read on the jar with the chocolates. ‘Yes? Because of the golden package?’ Sam stated.

‘And… macaARRons? Really?’ Nate snorted and Sam only laughed. ‘Because of what pirates always say?’ Sam said. ‘I know, I know’ Nate sighed. Oh, Sam and his pirate jokes.

 

As decoration there were some flags raised and they even had fishnets hanging everywhere.

Somehow Sully managed to get his hands on an old ship’s wheel which now proudly hung in the entrance hall.

 

The whole pirate thing may’ve been silly for most people, but it was Sam and Nate’s wedding and it suited their quirkiness.

They couldn’t wait for their guests to arrive in the silly costumes. They wondered how creative their friend could be when it came down to a “dress up party”.

 

When the ceremony started, however, both Sam and Nate wore their best tuxedos.

Sam waited at the altar while Nate was led to it by Sully.

Elena sat on the front row and made pictures with her way too expensive camera.

After the ceremony was over and Sam and Nate had kissed each other, everyone stood up and clapped. There was a banquet afterwards and some of the guests complimented the couple for their creative take on the whole wedding and decoration.

 

Nate gave Sam a look when that children song _You are a pirate_ came on.

‘You still added that song in the playlist?’ Nate asked. He looked at the guests who didn’t mind and went with the silly music.

‘Yes I did, let’s go to the dancefloor’ Sam grinned and winked. He then took his brother by the wrist an dragged him to the dancefloor.

The party went on all night long and when Nate woke up, everyone was already gone.

He had awaken in their own house again. He must’ve passed out and Sam had taken him back home again.

‘Morning, sunshine. Today we’re finally going on honeymoon’ Sam appeared at the doorstep with freshly made breakfast.

‘Yeah, that’s right. Is sully already here?’ Nate mumbled as he wiped away the sleep from his eyes. Sam shook his head.

‘No, he’ll arrive in an hour so you better get dressed. Wedding was wild, huh?’ Sam said. Nate nodded.

‘It was fun. Hope Elena didn’t take too much awkward pictures of us, though’ he grinned at the thought.

 

An hour later, Sully arrived with his private mini plane. When everything was packed, they flew to their honeymoon destination: a small and quiet island in the Pacific.

They thanked Sully before he flew off again and then walked to their small cabin.

‘It’s going to be the best two weeks of our lives, husband of mine’ Sam smiled as he hugged Nate and pressed a small kiss on his nose.


	27. Day twenty-seven: on one of their birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Nate's birthday and Sam makes sure it isn't forgotten

Nate awoke from an unpleasant dream when he felt something in his bed. It was like he felt an extra weight. Slowly he opened his eyes and when he saw a shadow sitting beside his bed he wanted to scream but a hand covered his whole mouth with ease.

 ‘Shh! It’s just me’ a familiar voice whispered. Nate blinked to get used to the dark.

‘Sam?’ he asked. The figure nodded. ‘Yes, it’s me.’

‘What are you doing here? In the middle of the night?’ Nate mumbled confused. Wasn’t Sam supposed to be outside the orphanage?

 ‘It’s now a quarter past two. You know what that means?’ Sam asked, his voice still low.

Nate shook his head. He was too tired to think right now.

 ‘That means that you were born! It’s your birthday, Nathan!’ Sam explained and then Nate remembered. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be excited for a birthday.

In the orphanage there were too many children to count, so they couldn’t afford to have a party every time it was someone’s birthday.

 ‘But why now, Sam?’ Nate groaned. But he knew the answer. Because now the sisters were asleep too and no one could check on them.

 ‘Here, let me show you’ Sam was fumbling in his bag and finally took something out.

A small package was laying on Nate’s lap now. It was even packed in red colored paper with a small black ribbon around it.

Nate carefully removed the ribbon and then tried to get rid of the paper as silent as he could.

 ‘Whoa! A real pocket compass’ even in the dark Sam could see Nate’s eyes lighten up a bit in excitement.

 ‘How did you manage to get this?’ Nate wondered as he took in the sight of the shiny compass. It weighed a bit in his hands.

 ‘I didn’t steal it, if that’s what you want to know. Just managed to spare some money so I could get you this’ Sam replied nonchalantly. He smirked. ‘It took some time to get the money together, though. It’s almost four months’

 ‘You shouldn’t have’ Nate smiled and he hugged his brother. Sam smiled back.

‘Aand I also got my hands on your favorite chocolate bar!’ Another surprise. Sam picked the snack out of his bag and handed over to his little brother.

 ‘Aw, man. It’s been ages since I got something sweet. Thank you, Sammy’ Nate almost hugged the chocolate bar.

 ‘Should I eat it now? Before the others see it?’ Nate hesitated, but Sam insisted it was better for him to enjoy the chocolate now in silence.

 ‘Want something too?’ Nate offered his brother the chocolate. ‘No, thank you. I bought it specially for you, Nate.’

When he finished his chocolate he hid the pocket compass in one of his spare shoes.

 ‘Better keep it hidden before someone takes it, huh’ Sam noticed and Nate nodded.

Just as Sam wanted to leave through the window again, Nate grasped his wrist firmly.

 ‘Hey, Sam? I really appreciate it. The birthday present and all.’

Sam patted Nate on his head. ‘I know you do. And it’s the least I can do for my little brother. But I have to go now. I’ll see you around.’

 ‘Promise me you visit me more often?’

‘I’ll try to. But I can’t promise anything. Goodbye, for now, Nathan. I love you’ Sam said.

 ‘Love you too, big bro’ Nate mumbled as he waved goodbye.


	28. Day twenty-eight: doing something ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a Drake, means doing some dangerous and ridiculous stuff that can get you killed

This is ridiculous!’ Sam exclaimed. ‘Even for you, and you’ve already done things I just don’t understand.’

 ‘It will be our next thrill, Sam. I know you like it’ Nate grinned. Sam sighed in defeat.

‘Guess stupidity is in our genes.’

Nate and Sam crouch to their target. The cave is dark and if it wasn’t for the nightcam they brought with them, they couldn’t see shit.

 ‘This will get us millions and millions of view on YouTube’ Nate promised.

‘Yeah, right. Two Caucasian idiots slap a bear’s butt and then run their asses of, only to get eaten alive while the camera still rolls’ came Sam’s sarcastic reply. Another sigh.

 ‘Zombies, mutants, falling train wrecks. You’ve seen it all, don’t you?’ They are getting nearer and Sam swore he heard snoring. The bear was surprisingly alone.

The brothers were thankful for that. It was just one wild carnivorous animal less to escape from.

‘I go, you roll the camera’ Nate whispered. Sam nodded as he took over the camera.

Nate sneaked closer to the sleeping bear. He felt his chest rise and fall faster than normally.

A firm slap on the animal’s butt should do it. Nate’s hand almost disappeared in the furry hairs of the bear. Nate laughed and run as fast as he could, his brother right behind him, still trying to maintain the camera.

 

‘Y- you think we lost him?’ Sam breathed as they were back in their car. The thing was parked only a few meters away from the cave. Nate groaned.

 ‘I believe Mister Bear never followed us back. Guess I didn’t slap him hard enough.’ Now a groan was heard from Sam.

 ‘For fuck’s sake, Nathan.’


	29. Day twenty-nine: doing something sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers, flowers everywhere!

The week had been tiresome and the brothers finally got their deserved rest in the weekend.

They travelled to a small cabin in the woods to rest.

 

Now they are laying in the fields, surrounded by beautiful, colorful flowers.

Sam lays on his back, looking at the bright sun. His head rests on his folded arms. One leg thrown over the other.

‘A beautiful day to do nothing. Absolutely nothing’ he sighs in relief. Nate, who sits next to him, nods in approval. He is inspecting some flowers and gets an idea.

The next thing he does, it making a flower crown. One for him and one for his brother.

 ‘What are you doing’ Sam hums, eyes closed.

‘Making something’ Nate responds absently. Sam crawls up and looks at his younger brother.

 ‘Flower crowns? Really? Isn’t that something for seven year olds?’ he snorts with a smug grin on his face. Nate blushes slightly.

 ‘It will look cute’ he says.

 

‘Done’ Nate states after a few minutes. He crouches to Sam and plants the flower crown on his head. Sam laughs. The crown consists of blue, purple and pink flowers. All beautiful on their own right.

‘You look lovely’ Nate hums as he presses a soft kiss into Sam’s neck. ‘You don’t look bad either’ he says as he looks at Nate’s crown. He has bright orange shades. It makes Nate’s face shine even more, Sam thinks.


	30. Day thirty: doing something hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, no smut! Sorry this took me forever :P   
> I didn't find the motivation anymore to continue some storys >.

‘We should visit a wellness center together’ Nate suggests. Sam raises an eyebrow.  
‘We could just take a shower, you know. I’m not so fond of people touching me everywhere, even if it isn’t inappropriate’ he snorts.  
‘We could just go to one of the saunas. There are also private sauna rooms available’  
‘You’ve been there already?’ Sam asks. Nate nods. ‘With Sully. It’s a nice way to relax sore muscles and to have a proper shower and all.’ Sam sighs.  
‘Why not?’

‘You were right, it’s.. nice’ Sam admits when they have placed themselves on opposite benches. He relaxes, legs spread, head lulling a bit. He hums.  
‘You’re not humming that sailor song, are you?’ Nate groans and Sam grins.  
‘Pirate lullaby’ he corrects his younger brother. In response Nate only rolls his eyes. Oh, his brother and pirate related stuff.  
Some minutes later Sam goes to sit next to his younger brother and swings one arm over Nate.  
‘You know we’re the only ones here, right?’ he begins with a smug grin on his face.  
‘Are you serious, Sam? You horny bastard’ Nate answers and with a friendly push he puts a little space between them. ‘Maybe we should build a sauna in our home if you want to have sweaty sex’ Nate jokes but Sam looks like he is already planning out how to build a sauna.  
‘That’s actually a great idea, brother’ he states. ‘We should definitely spare some money for that.’


End file.
